


Possible Side Effects May Include ...

by wyntirrose



Series: Speedwriting Ficlets [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker has had an allergic reaction to something and it's up to Hoist to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Side Effects May Include ...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Allergy" for the tf_speedwriting community over on livejournal.

Hoist looked at Sunstreaker carefully, coming in close to peer at the bubbling in his paint and the streaking of green through the normally pristine yellow.

"So what is it that you said happened?" the medic asked as he changed his visual acuity to look at the paint at a microscopic level.

"I. Don't. Know!" Sunstreaker grit out. "I told you! I was working my shift in the comm room and then THIS happened!"

"And you didn't do anything different today? You didn't, say, consume any of your brother's moonshine energon?" Hoist asked carefully. The chances were he was dealing with an allergy, but until the frontliner came clean with him and they found the source, there was nothing that he could do to fix the problem.

"Of course I didn't! His latest batch is toxic and he knows it. We got rid of it last week. Now stop blaming my brother and tell me what the frag is wrong with me!"

Hoist raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay, just calm down, Sunstreaker," he said in as soothing a voice he could manage.

"I will not calm down!" the Lamborghini wailed. "Look at me!"

"It's an allergy, Sunstreaker. And unfortunately there is nothing that I can do to solve the issue until we find out what's causing the reaction," Hoist said calmly. "Now, why don't you walk me through your day up to the point where you noticed the breakout and we can go from there."

"I woke up this morning, had my energon, used the washracks, and then went to the comm centre. I was halfway through my shift when I noticed that I was itching and then when I scratched my fingers came back green and Sides said that I was covered with THESE!" Sunstreaker wailed as he motioned to the bubbling paint.

There was nothing that Hoist wanted to do more in that moment than give the big mech a hug. The poor dear was clearly at the end of his rope and frightened, and the medic couldn't stand to see him in such distress. It was so very different from his normal - some would say psychotic - personality, and in that moment Hoist was reminded of just how young, and frankly, how fragile the Lambo Twins could be.

"Okay, we can fix this. I promise you we can fix this, Sunny." Hoist placed a comforting hand in the other mech's shoulder and pinned him with a penetrating gaze. "I just need you to walk me through your day. I mean, really walk me through it. Who did you see? What did you do? Where did you go? What products did you use?"

Sunstreaker sighed and looked down at his hands. "I woke up, I talked to Sides a little. ... We were complaining about having to work in the comm centre. I mean, there is no way that I should have been included in Sides's punishment when it was clearly his fault!" A glower marred Sunstreaker's normally handsome features.

"I didn't feel up to company so I refueled in our room. And, no, it was the normal rations, not the moonshine high grade. And then I went to the washracks. Uhm, Tracks was there. I pretty much ignored him. Only said hi and that's it, and then I washed up and ..." Sunstreaker trailed off, frowning. "I ran out of wax. I don't know how since I'm positive that I had more than enough for today, so I borrowed some from Tracks. He was irritated about it and pulled his normal oneupmanship thing, but then he loaned it to me. It was pretty good too. Went on smooth and dried real silky .... he said he'd gotten it from Raoul ..."

Sunstreaker's hand's clenched into fists and it was all Hoist could do to keep the furious mech on the medical berth.

"He did this to me!" the Lambrghini howled. "I am going to KILL HIM!"

"Wait! Wait! Sunny! Hold on!" Hoist said as calmly as he was able as he desperately tried to hold Sunstreaker back from running off and beating the Corvette into a paint smear on the plating. "I seriously doubt that he would have done this to you on purpose. Just give me a moment to look into it and we can fix this, okay? It's probably just an allergic reaction to something in the wax."

"Of course he did this on purpose! He's always been an aft and jealous and-"

"Sunstreaker!" Hoist snapped in an uncharacteristic show of irritation. "Stop this now! I will go speak with Tracks and I will fix this! You stay here and I will be back momentarily. And don't you even THINK of sneaking out."

Sunstreaker scowled and looked away. "Like I would. Enough people have already seen me like this."

Again, Hoist had to fight back the urge to hug the big mech as he heard the pain and embarrassment in his tone and saw the pale colour of grief in his optics.

Without another word, Hoist left the med bay and headed toward the living quarters.

\---

"Tracks, I would like to have a word with you, if you please," Hoist said to the door. He had rung and he had knocked but the warrior was refusing to open the door. "I would rather not have to force the issue."

"Go away!" Tracks snapped. "I'm not seeing anyone today. I'll come see you tomorrow."

"I can't do that, Tracks. Now either let me in or I will have to use my medical override," Hoist said in his most professional voice. He wasn't quite as good at putting the fear of Primus into the mechs as Ratchet was, but he was going to do his best.

There was nothing but silence in the room and Hoist was about to use his medical override, when the door finally opened. Tracks moved back into the room and into the shadows quickly, but it wasn't fast enough because the medic saw the bubbling paint and the streaks of green marring the normally pristine finish.

"Okay, Tracks, we can fix this," Hoist said. "I just need the wax you got from Raoul."

"What's happening to me?" Tracks asked in a broken whisper. "What's doing this?"

"It's just an allergy, Tracks. Come with me to the med bay and I can set you right again in no time. Most likely there’s something in the wax that’s reacting to your armour. It’s nothing that a quick strip and repaint won’t put right again. Nothing to worry about.”

“I can’t see how this isn’t something to worry about,” Tracks muttered angrily, but he followed Hoist out of his room and prayed that no one would see him in this horrific state.


End file.
